Between Two Worlds
by SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist
Summary: One of the chapters got deleated and then I lost the whole story when my computer died. Soooo... here it is.
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own Zelda, or Rent, or Into the Woods.

* * *

><p>Hyrule<p>

Zelda parried all of Link's attacks. _Why is he attacking me? What did I do?_

_He killed Zelda! He killed her!_ Link thrust his sword at Sheik, not knowing that it was Zelda.

_Even though you have killed me, I'll get my revenge, in another life. But to do that, first I must kill the other two wielders of the Triforce._ Ganondorf thought as he clutched his fatal wound.

"Link! What did I do?" Zelda asked as she blocked another attack.

"You know what you did, you killed her! The only girl I ever loved. YOU KILLED ZELDA!" Link thundered as he thrust his sword at Zelda's heart.

"Link? But I'm-" She gasped as the sword pierced her chest. "Link," she breathed, "You idiot!" She collapsed to the ground.

"And now you'll die." Link bent down next to her." But first, I want to see your face." He sneered as he pulled off the headdress. When he saw Zelda's face he backed away in surprise. "Ze, Zelda?"

"Yeah, it's me you idiot." Zelda gasped. "Why did you attack?"

"But I thought that you died, I saw you, you were wounded." Link trailed off. "Oh no." He said when he realized the trick. "It was, no Zelda!" He knelt next to her and held her hand. "I'm so sorry! Please! I'm sorry!" He cried, squeezing her hand, tears falling from his face.

"Link, listen." Zelda breathed realizing how little time she had left. "What ever you do, keep living. You don't have enough power or wisdom to reconnect the Triforce. Ganondorf purposely set you out to attack me. He wants to take the Triforce in another life, but to do that, all three of us have to die with in a close period of time. Please, keep living! Or else-" she cried out in pain.

"Zelda, save your strength. We'll go and find a fairy or a potion."

"Link, it's too late. I'm sorry, just keep living."

"How sweet." The great king of evil sneered. "But," he stabbed Link in the back with his sword and the blade hit Zelda's lung. "I need you both dead." He left the sword and walked away, leaving the two alone.

Link tried to pull the sword out, but when he reached for the sword dark magic made him pull his hand back. "Zelda, I'm sorry."

"Link." He leaned close enough to her to kiss her just before they both died.

* * *

><p>Present day, Some Random City in Iowa<p>

_Damn, not that dream again. _Zelda thought as she sat up in her bed.

"Hey Z," A familiar voice was at her door. "Get up if you want me to take you to school."

"All right Luke, just lemme get dressed." She called back still half asleep.

"Hey don't forget, game day."

"Yeah, yeah, wear your Knight's gear for the homecoming game." Zelda pulled on her jeans. "Doesn't mean I will though."

"You have to if you're gona work concessions." Luke pointed out.

"Argh!" Zelda groaned as she buttoned up her favorite shirt. "Don't remind me! I hate all the bottle blondes at concessions!"

"Hey, not all the girls on Freshman Cheer are bottle blondes."

"Your right," She sighted as she opened the door. "One of them is a bottled red head." She pushed past her older brother and went to the area where all their shoes were kept.

"Hey, don't make fun of Anna." Luke crossed his arms and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, both of their bags at his feet. "Nice socks by the way." He smiled gesturing to her rainbow socks.

"Thanks and what reasons do I have to not make fun of her?" Zelda asked as she picked up her backpack. "Jesus, I swear this thing is getting heavier."

"Come on." Luke rolled his eyes and led her to his car. "Let's just get to school." After a few awkward minutes Luke broke the silence. "So, who are you going to the dance with?"

"No one because I'm not going." Zelda folded her arms and looked out the window, in no mood to talk.

"That's not what Mom said."

"I really couldn't care less what Mom says. I'm not going."

"Tch, what ever." Luke pulled into the student parking and Zelda got out of the car and slammed the door.

"See ya tonight." Zelda waved not looking back as she walked to her locker.

_Okay, that went well, so… how do I tell her she's adopted?_ Luke thought.

"Hey!"

"Win," Zelda sighed as she took her seat next to her best friend Winter. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Like it?" Winter pulled on the now snow white hair. "I bleached it yesterday after lunch."

"So that's why you didn't return." Zelda opened her history notes. "Personally I liked it better the way it was, the black with red tips."

"Che, whatever. Going to the game tonight?"

"I really don't get a choice Winter, I kinda have to go."

"Oh yeah that's right, your brother's the star player of the suck-tastic Knights football team."

"What is my football team?" Mr. Miyamoto entered the room and stood in front of Winter's desk. Miyamoto was the history teacher and the football coach.

"Suck-tastic, look it up, I'm sure you'll find it if you Google it." Winter stared blankly at Miyamoto.

"My. Miyamoto, just ignore her." Zelda sighed. "She's like me, neither of us understand nor do we care about football."

"Both of you will hold your tongues. Now the Civil War was not at all civil."

Zelda began to space out and wondered why third period always took so long. _Why is third period so long? Are the gods conspiring against all high school students by making third period the one class that they hate, and then making it extremely long? They've gotta be, they just enjoy this cruel torment._ Zelda was so deep in thought she didn't notice when Miyamoto left the room.

"Hello beautiful." A voice as cool as silk jarred her awake.

"What do you want Yukio?" Zelda sighed.

"Want to go to the dance?"

"No." Zelda looked over at Winter, who was asleep and listening to music.

"Why not?"  
>'Because I'm not going." Yukio put an arm around her shoulders. "Okay, let me rephrase that. There is no way I will go to the dance with you as long as I am alive in this life.'<p>

"Mr. Himegawa, go back to your seat, there will be no wooing of any girls in my class. We have a new student, bla, bla, bla; tell us your name and a bit about yourself."

"Link." His name was barely out of his mouth when Miyamoto interrupted.

"Great, take a seat next to the girl who is sitting next to the freaky chick with white hair."

"Uhm, we both have names Mr. Miyamoto." Zelda was tired of being known as the girl who hung out with the freaky chick.

"Don't care, we've wasted to much-" the bell cut him off. "time. Read up on the history of the Civil War in your text books and answer the questions on page 497, there may be a pop quiz next time and I could really care less that tomorrow is the homecoming dance." Miyamoto sighed as the students collected their things and hurried to their next class.

"Hey Winter, wake up."

"Huh? Can we finally leave the hell-hole that is American History?" Winter asked sleepily. Miyamoto cleared his throat to remind the three lingering students that he was still there.

"Win, come on. You've gota go to the opposite side of the school for English class."

"What did we do?" Winter asked as the two friends walked out of the class. "Oh crap! If I'm late again Ms. Tezuka will kill me! Gota go, bye!" Winter called as she ran to her English class.

"You're late! You're late! You're late!" Zelda called laughing.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you know where the biology room is?" Link asked.

"Huh?" Zelda turned to face Link. "Oh, which one?"

"Uhm, 203."

"Hey, that's my bio room, come on, although, we probably should be running too. It's just as far away." Zelda smiled as she walked to the 200 wing. Under her breath she began to sing Asian Kung Fu Generation's Rewrite in Japanese.

"That's a pretty song."

"Huh?" Zelda blushed. "Actually it's really disturbing. Uhm, it's saying how the he wants to rewrite his life. It fit with the anime though." Link gave her a confused look. "Uhm, have you ever heard of Fullmetal Alchemist?" Link gave her a blank stare. "Okay then, never mind." Zelda turned scarlet as she opened the door to their biology room.

"Welcome, go ahead and take a seat next to Zelda new guy. And just so I don't have to keep calling you new guy, what's your name?" Kondo, the biology teacher asked.

"Link."

"Oh! Just like the video game! Link and Zelda! I hope you -"

Zelda cut him off by saying, "Mr. Kondo, you forget that I'm one of two people in this school who knows what you're talking about, and the other one has no idea who you are."

"Oh! There's another Legend of Zelda fan? I want to meet this fan!"

"He's not a fan, and neither am I." Zelda sighed as she walked to her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

No I don't own Zelda, or Rent, or Into the Woods.

* * *

><p>"Did you want to explain any of that?" Link whispered to her as Mr. Kondo explained about cell reproduction.<p>

"He's obsessed with some really old video game that no one plays anymore."

"So how's the other person who understands what he's talking about?"

"My brother Luke." She whispered flatly.

"Ah, um, do you understand anything he's talking about?"

Zelda looked up at Kondo and replied "Cell reproduction." Link gave her a confused look. "Uhh," Zelda looked in her bag for her Biology book. "Here, read." Zelda flipped to the chapter the class was on, and began to draw in the note packet they were supposed to be filling out.

"Zelda"

"Yes Mr. Kondo?"

"Were you paying attention at all during the lesson?"

"Yeeess." She lied. The look Kondo gave her told her he didn't believe her. "Maybe." She stood and collected her things as the bell rang.

"Quiz next time over the material!"

"Uh, Mr. Kondo, can you explain all that again?" Link asked. "I read the material in the book, but I still don't understand."  
>"Sorry, figure it out." Kondo sighed.<p>

"Come on Link." Zelda pulled on his sleeve. "Kondo isn't gona help you, he never helps anyone."

"Nope!" Kondo smiled. "Now get outta here!" The two hurried out of the room.

"Where are you going next?" Link asked.

"Uhm, the same place as everyone else, lunch." Zelda laughed as she took her lunch out of her locker. She sighed, "You don't have money for lunch, do you?"

"Hey! At my old school we went home for lunch."

Zelda laughed again. "Go ahead and take mine, I'll just buy a lunch." She reached into her locker again and pulled out her wallet, only to have Yukio snatch it from her. "Not in the mood, give it back."

"So how do I get you in the mood?" Yukio leaned close.

"Ya know what never mind. Keep the wallet; it goes well with your eyes." She smiled as Yukio dropped the wallet that was covered in clouds with faces. She knelt down to pick it up and left with Link for lunch.

"Who was that creep?" Link asked, turning to look back at Yukio.

"Oh know one, just the class rapist. He's trying to get into every girl's pants by graduation."

Yeah, that's not weird at all."

"Nope!" She smiled sarcastically. "Go ahead and find a spot to sit." She called as she entered the line to buy the horrible school food. After she paid for the food she scanned the room for Link and found him sitting at the same table as a certain white haired girl. "Win, I really hope you aren't giving him a hard time."

"What! Me! No way! Would I ever do that?" Winter looked at Zelda innocently.

"Win," Zelda sat down. "Shaddup."

"How about you?" Winter laughed and threw a french fry at Zelda, who responded by throwing one back.

"Stop it! Come on Win, we're gona get in trouble again!"

"So what? It's not like we're gona eat this crap."

"Still, you shouldn't throw food." Link joined their conversation.

"Oh be quiet." Winter threw a french fry at Link, as Tezuka walked bye.

"Do _not_ throw food. Detention." Tezuka glared at Winter.

"Sorry Ms. Tezuka." Winter looked down to hide her smirking face.

After she was sure that Tezuka was far enough away Zelda said "The wicked ol' witch is gone Winter."

Winter looked up and tried to control her laughing. "Did you see her face?"

"Oh god Winter, now I've got Seasons of Love stuck in my head!" Zelda laughed.

"How'd that happen?"  
>"I have no idea!" The two friends bursted out laughing as Link gave them a confused look.<p>

"Uhh, what? Someone explain, please?" He asked.

"It's a song from a movie we watched last week, Rent." Zelda explained. "We listen to it all the time."

"When we were in dance class that was one of the songs we preformed to."

"Yeah, that was million and two years ago though."

"You took dance classes?" Link gave Winter a funny look.

"I still do!" Winter defended.

"I quit, only because I really hated the girls in the class."

"You should have continued. It's funny, I'm always in a fight with someone and Maria doesn't do a thing but say 'Well, you deserved it.'"

Zelda and Link laughed. "You would Win." Zelda stood up to clear her tray and Winter joined.

"Into the woods to find the path." Winter sang.

"There the light is getting dimmer; I think a see a glimmer." Zelda responded.

"We are so weird!" Winter laughed as they dumped their trays.

"Hey, at least there's only one class left." Zelda pointed out.

"Yeah, then I get to leave, but you're stuck here!"

"Why?" Link asked. "And where is the main gym?"

"Because her brother is the star football player." Winter answered the first question.

"Just follow me." Zelda answered the second question as she walked to the gym class. "Go in there and talk to Mr. Aonuma. He'll tell you what to do." Zelda pointed to the boy's locker room before entering the girl's locker room.

Ten minutes later the gym class started. "I see you have to wear clothes from the lost and found." Zelda smiled.

"Maybe." Link looked down.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. Just wait until you see my athletic ability." Zelda laughed. "Oof!" She gasped for air as a red rubber ball hit her stomach.

"Densetsu! You're supposed to DODGE the balls!" Aonuma shouted at Zelda.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah. Hey, look out!" She shouted as a ball flew to Link's head. He caught the ball and threw it back to Yukio.

"Nice catch Toki!" Aonuma shouted.

"Screw you!" Yukio shouted as the ball hit him in the chest.

"You're out!"

"Why isn't Zelda!"

"Because, she needs the gym credits, you don't." Aonuma replied.

"How much longer until two?" Zelda sighed.

"Uhm," Link looked at the clock. "An hour."

Zelda groaned. "Anyway to speed up time?"

"I don't think there is." Link said as he dodged a ball.

An hour later Zelda stepped out of the girls' locker room and found Link was waiting for her along with Winter. "I really hate dodge ball."

"You shoulda stayed in dance." Winter sang.

"Shaddup." Zelda glared.

"No, if you stayed in dance you wouldn't have to take gym." At their school, if you took a dance/karate/baton class or were a part of a sports team outside of school you didn't need to take gym class. If you were a part of a sports team at the school you only needed half the gym credits.

"Quit reminding me! I really don't want to hear it!"

"How long until the game?" Winter asked changing the subject.

"Five hours. I have to be back in four hours though." Zelda sighed.

"That's more then enough time for fun! Come on you two!" Winter grabbed Zelda and Link by their hands and pulled them to the near by park.

* * *

><p>"Jeeze, what time is it?" Zelda gasped for air. Link and Zelda were looking for Winter, who was hiding somewhere in the park. The only problem was there was a forest that was part of the park, and that was where Winter had hidden.<p>

"I don't know." Link panted.

"WINTER!" She shouted. "COME ON! I HAVE TO GO SOON!"

"COME ON! WE'RE TIRED OF CHASING YOU!" Link shouted.

"Say you give up!" Winter's voice came from a near by tree.

Zelda spotted Winter's snow white hair. She put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. She quietly climbed the tree and snuck up on her friend. "BOO!" She tackled her friend and they both fell to the ground. "Okay, I'll admit it." Zelda sat up and rubbed her back. "That was stupid."

"You think?" Winter glared at Zelda.

"Are you okay?" Link asked Zelda and Winter, offering both a hand to help them up.

"Uhm, yeah, we're totally fine! We only fell from a tree!" Winter glared at Link.

"Calm down Win!" Zelda laughed. "How long have we been here?" She asked.

"Probably to long. You should get going." Winter looked at the darkening sky.

Zelda groaned. "Fine, d'oh!" She smacked her forehead. "Uhm, Win, you wouldn't happen to have any school sprit shirts in your giant bag of tricks, do you?"

"No, I don't own any. The ones we got for free we both burned remember."

"Oh… I should start running home then."

"How about we race?" Winter smiled.

"Link, you should follow us." Zelda suggested. "Ready?

"Steady."

"Go!" Link shouted and followed the sprinting duo.

"Ha." Zelda panted as they reached her front yard. "I-"

"Win!" Winter shouted as she fell on to Zelda's front lawn, moments before Zelda did.

"Oh shut up." Zelda laughed, joining her friend on the ground.

"Zelda." Dianne, her adoptive mother shouted from the window. "Are you not working concessions?"

"No I am! I just gotta steal one of Luke's shirts."

"What happened to yours?"

"We burned 'em, remember?" Winter shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

No I don't own Zelda, or Rent, or Into the Woods.

* * *

><p>"Burned them? What? Why? When?" Dianne looked accusingly at Zelda.<p>

"Uhm… I gota get going! So can I just go steal one of his shirts!" Zelda pushed past Dianne and hurried to Luke's room, returning a moment later running to the school.

"Hey wait up!" Winter ran to catch up with Zelda.

"And who are you? Did you coming to ask Zelda to the dance? She'll be there you know. You should ask her. I haven't seen you around here before." Dianne asked Link.

"Uhm…"

"Why not start with the first question, what's you're name?"

"Link." He looked at Dianne as if she were an insane ax murderer. "I didn't know there was a dance. When is it?"

"Oh it's tomorrow! You aren't from around here are you?"

"No. I just moved here from Kansas. I live across the street actually, with my aunt Impa."

"Would you like a ride to the game?" Dianne offered.

"Uh, sure, why not? Just let me talk to my aunt."

"All right, just knock when you're ready!"

Link walked across the street to his home. "Impa!" He called when he walked into the home. He walked up the stairs and to his room. "Impa! I have something to tell you!" He took off his shirt, intending to put a new one on, but his eye caught sight of his ocarina that was resting on his bedside table. He picked up the cold, blue instrument in his hand.

"What are you shouting about kiddo?" Impa stood in his doorway. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Unm, well I was oh never mind! Impa, I found her."

"Her?" Impa gave him a quizzical look.

"I found Zelda."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, that'll be four fifty." Zelda told the customer as she retrieved his food.<p>

"Zelda." Winter groaned. "How much longer?"

Zelda stuck her head out the door to look at the scoreboard. "It's not even half time yet Win." Winter let out another groan.

"Hey, did you catch the score?" Aj, another person who was working in the concessions with the two girls.

"Yeah, we're losing, 14-21" Aj swore under his breath, but luckily no one but the other two girls heard him because the marching band began to play.

"Oo! We should watch the show!"

"Since when have you cared about the band?" Zelda gave Winter a funny look.

"No! The idiotic dance team!"

"Oh! The Wannabes? Not interested." Zelda turned to the window to take someone's order, not bothering to look at who it was.

"I'll take your smile with a side of your laughter."

Zelda looked up, smiling at Link and chuckling. "That is beyond cheesy."

"I agree!" Winter shouted from the other side of the room.

"Quit shouting from across the room!" Aj shouted at the two girls.

"No!" Winter replied.

"I'll also take you to the dance.' Link raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Wanna go?" He offered.

"Huh? Why?" Zelda asked as the band left the field.

"Come on! I want to see this epic fail!" Winter grabbed Zelda by her arm and pulled her outside.

"Win! We can't leave Aj alone!" Zelda protested to no avail.

"So, you wanna go?" Link asked again, meeting the two girls outside.

"Huh? Oh uhm, I'm not going. I'm not really into the whole dance thing, and I don't have a dress."

"Yes you do Z. The blue one you wore to my aunt's wedding." Winter pointed out.

"Shaddup!" Zelda smacked her friend's arm, hard.

"Hey! You're gona leave a bruise and people are gona think I'm abused!"

"You kinda are."

"Am not!"

"Win, you spend 90% of your time at my house because your parents forget about you."

"Hey, your mom loves me!"

"I don't think she loves you as much now she found out we burned our shirts. By the way," she turned to Winter. "How do I explain that to her!"

"Can I get some help! Aj shouted as the band swarmed the concession stand during their third period break.

"Coming!" Zelda hurried back to the concession stand, glad to have an excuse to avoid Link's question.

"No! We got it!" An acidic, overly cheerful voice said from behind Zelda. "I mean, we know how hard your life is, being poor and all."

"What did you say?" Zelda growled behind gritted teeth.

"I know not every one is as lucky as me." The bottled red head smiled. "So I've made it my sworn duty to help poor people like you!"

"Are you calling me poor Anna?" Zelda growled.

"Z let the freshmen cheer aliens do what they want." Winter sighed as she pulled on her friend's arm.

"I'd say be safe, but considering-"

Winter cut her off. "THAT"S IT!" Winter swung and landed a punch on the bratty freshman's nose.

"Winter!" Link and Zelda held Winter's arms back. "She's not worth it!" Zelda grunted as she held back her struggling friend. "Come on, let's go." Link and Zelda dragged Winter to Zelda's parents.

"Oh? What's the problem?" Dianna asked.

"Oh nothing." _Just more people making fun of my best friend's sexual preferences._

"It most certainly does not look like nothing." Dianna folded her arms.

"Oh! It's nothing Mrs. Densetsu! Don't worry about it!" Winter smiled.

"Why don't you three go off somewhere and have some fun! But not to much fun, and stay at the game." Dianna suggested.

"In case you're wondering, I'm bi." Winter said as soon as they were out of earshot of Dianna.

"So that's why you punched her?" Link asked.

"Yep." Zelda sighed. "People have been making fun of her for it since middle school. Actually, Anna that red head, and us use to be best friends."

"Then I told her my secret and she's made fun of me since."

"And she's been flaunting her money around me just because I don't really like participating at school events slash clubs."

"Okay." Link hopped up on to a ledge and the two girls joined him on either side. The trio sat down and watched as the Knights dropped the ball, again. "Hey, can either of you explain this game?"

"Nope."

"Sorry Link, don't understand it either." Zelda said as she pulled her hair into a braid, tired of the wind blowing it around.

"Bwa!" A voice crept up from behind Zelda.

"Whoa! Wha!" Zelda lost her balance and slipped off the ledge and began to fall the fifteen feet to the ground when Link reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back up to the ledge. "Hayden! You are so immature!"

"Neh!" Hayden, Zelda's younger brother stuck his tongue out.

"Go away!" Winter shouted.

"What happened to your hair?"

"None of you're freaking business!"

"Link, this is my incredibly annoying, younger brother." Zelda sighed.

"I met him. Your mother gave me a ride."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Zelda said as she sat back down on the ledge. "Go away Hayden!"

"No!"

"Go away or I'll suck your soul out!" Winter threatened, finally making the annoying 12 year old leave.

"You'll suck his soul out?" Link leaned over Zelda, who was now in the middle, to look at Winter.

"When I was at her house once he wouldn't stop bugging us."

"We had him convinced that pixy sticks were actually powdered pixy souls."

"Then I sucked down like, six pixy sticks and told him that I could do the same thing to human souls."

"I told him she had already sucked out mine and mom's, and that was the only reason why Win got to stay at our house so often. He ran out of my room screaming "DON'T SUCK OUT MY SOUL!" and now every time he bugs us-"

"I just remind him of my soul sucking powers." Winter finished.

"All right then." Link stared at the two girls as if they were crazy. "Oh hey, you never answered my question. So will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah, come on! Please go this year Z! It'll give me a reason to go!"

"I told you, I don't have a dress, and that blue one was from my cousin. I had to give it back to her."

"Fine. Tonight, you're gona spend the night at my house." Winter folded her arms.

"What!"

"And we'll go shopping for a dress tomorrow."

"Winter! I don't have any money!"

"So I'll pay! Just think of it as payment for the millions of pounds of food I've eaten at your house."

"Link, please talk her out of it!"

"So it's settled! You're going to the dance." Link smiled.

"Can I die yet?" Zelda groaned as Dianna and Hayden approached.

"Can I help!" Hayden asked.

"No!" The three students shouted together. Link put a protective arm around Zelda, or at least tried to, because when he moved she jumped off the ledge and landed on the pavement, Winter joining her.

"Oh, Mrs. Densetsu, Zelda is staying at my place, I'm taking her dress shopping tomorrow."

"That's just lovely, but I've already bought her a dress."

"MOM!"

"Can she stay over anyways?"

"Uhm, well, I don't, I guess."

"Yes! Musical mara- I mean we'll get to sleep right away!" Winter looked over at Zelda and mouthed Musical Marathon to her.

Les Miz Zelda mouthed back.

No! Winter replied.

Why? Zelda asked.

"It's so depressing!"

"What's depressing?" Link looked at Winter as they walked to Dianna's van. "Is it alright if you give me a ride home?" Link asked.

"You live across from us and Winter lives next to you. Of course we can give you a ride."

"Hey Mom." Luke was standing by Dianna's van.

Winter and Zelda looked at each other and had the same thought. "I just hope you can put up with our singing." Winter laughed.

"What shall we sing to torment them now?" Zelda asked.

"I'm thinking a few rounds of Into the Woods will do." Winter smiled evilly as the three juniors pilled into the back of the car.

"NO! PEASE MOM! DON'T LET THEM SING!" Hayden cried.

"Shut up! I like their singing!" Luke punched Hayden's arm lightly. "Go ahead girls."

Aw, but it's not as much fun if you enjoy it Luke!" Winter laughed.

"The slotted spoon _can_ catch the potato." Zelda sang.

"When going to hide, make sure you know where you're going." Winter joined.

"And how to get back."

"And eat first!" the two laughed, singing Children Will Listen from Into the Woods with Luke joining occasionally.

"Hey Z, you should sing a solo." Luke laughed once they finished the song.

"No."

"Come on!" Winter encouraged.

"Let's hear it!" Luke smiled warmly.

"No chance, no way!" she sang.

"Come on," Link joined. "Your voice is pretty."

"Who's this?" Winter and Zelda explained to Luke about Link and him asking her to the dance. "If you hurt-"

"Will you all shut up if I sing?" Zelda cut Luke off.

"Yes!" The entire car rang out.

"No." Hayden shouted.

"It's one, two…four to one. Sing something Z!" Winter smiled.

The rest of the ride home was silence as Zelda sang On My Own quietly, but sweetly. "Okay! We're here! All children not staying at my home leave now!" Dianna broke the silence that followed after Zelda had stopped singing. Everyone crawled out of the car and parted their separate ways.

"Hey, we should sleep out side, all three of us!" Winter suggested.

"Fine by me." Link said.

"I get no say in the matter, do I?" Zelda sighed.

"Nope!" Winter pulled her friend into her house, "We'll be out in five minutes, we're just grabbing blankest."

"I'm changing!" Zelda shouted from Winter's room.

"Zelda's changing, but we'll be out soon!" Winter shouted as Link walked into his home.

"Got it." was his reply. "Hey Impa."

"What kiddo?"

"I'm sleeping under the stars tonight."

"Just be careful"

"No promises." Link joked.

"I don't care if you're the reborn hero, be careful."

"I'm kidding!" Link laughed as he grabbed a blanket from his room and left for his backyard.

"Hey! Welcome! Would you like to help us pitch the tent?" Winter smiled. Link laughed, tossed his blanket over the fence, climbed the fence and helped Winter set up the tent.

"Hey Win, I have the snacks." Zelda came out wearing a baggy t-shirt and short cloth shorts. Link gasped at the sight of the beautiful girl. "Oh, hey Link."

"Link, being the hero he is, helped pitch the tent."

"Couldn't stand a damsel in distress huh?" Zelda laughed.

"Oh, did you grab my dvd player? And FMA?" Winter asked.

"Oh, no I didn't know you wanted me to grab it."

"That's fine I'll go grab it." Winter walked into her home to collect her dvd player and dvds, leaving Zelda and Link alone.

Zelda yawned. "Well, let's set up the blankets." She entered the tent with Link following behind. _If I knew he was staying in the tent with us I woulda worn more clothes!_ She thought to her self.

"Hey, whaddya wanna watch?" Winter tossed the dvds into the tent. "FMA, Inuyasha, Into the Woods?"

"Les Miz?" Zelda asked hopefully.

"I don't even have Les Miz Z."

"Dang."

"How about sleep?" Link suggested. It was past midnight and Winter grumbled as she put the dvds and the dvd player back in her room.

Zelda yawned again and laid down on her pillow. Link stared at her before following in suit.


	4. Chapter 4

In Zelda's dream she was at the homecoming dance. But there was something wrong, time had stopped, and an angry, olive skinned man was charging at her with a sword. Link stepped in front of her, also holding a sword and dressed in green, he defended the attack. Zelda took a step back and noticed that the settings around her began to change. It was a wide opened, green field. The sky was a deep, almost black, purple. She watched as Link flew back, his strength no longer holding up against the olive skinned man. She could see as the olive skinned man was walking to Link, sword raised. She tried to shout but nothing came out.

Link's dream was the same as it was every night. He was fighting Ganondorf as he ran to the forest with Impa following behind. The strange girl, Zelda, had an arrow notched in her bow and shot a light arrow at Ganondorf, buying them enough time to get away. The three then separated, Impa going one way and Link and Zelda going the other. Link had no idea where Impa was going, but he knew that he and Zelda were going to the lake. He knew that Ganondorf would find them and that he had to hide Zelda somewhere. "Stay here!" He commanded, leaving her in a thick grove of trees near the outskirts of the forest. He waited in the trees a little ways away from Zelda for Ganondorf. His patients paid off and soon Ganondorf came running out of the forest. He quickly followed behind and plunged his sword into the King of Evil's back. Ganondorf disappeared, but Zelda returned greatly wounded.

"Link, I've been wounded by Sheik, please, avenge me." She cried before disappearing. Little did he know that Zelda had changed into her Sheikah clothes in order to help him. He didn't know that Sheik was Zelda. But he believed that Zelda was dead, due to Sheik. He set off to find Sheik and found him in the area where he left Zelda.

"Link, are you all right?"

"You killed her." He growled thrusting his sword at Sheik. He woke up in a cold sweat. "Not again." He muttered. Zelda woke up soon after he did, with a wild look in her eyes. "You okay?" Link asked.

"Ye, yeah. Just another nightmare."

"Another?"

"Yeah, I had one last night, or is it two nights ago? But they both ended the same way. The beginnings were different this time."

"This time? You mean you've been having this nightmare often?"

"Yeah." Zelda looked down at the ground. "Hey, did Winter ever come back?"

"Yes I did!" Winter entered the tent with a stack of four plates, three butter knives, three forks, a tub of butter and a container of syrup. On the top plate was a mountain of pancakes. "I thought that you guys would want breakfast."

"So you made pancakes?" Zelda stared at her best friend. "What state is you kitchen in? A level three disaster zone?"

"NO!" Winter threw a pancake at Zelda, who responded by eating it dry.

"This looks good." Link said.

"And it's not poisoned." Zelda teased.

"Hey, that was one time! If you didn't step in we all could have gotten out of that test."

"Win, we were in fourth grade! It was a test over multiplication!"

"So! The teacher hated me anyways."

"Only because you tried to poison her." Zelda smiled, taking two more pancakes and buttering them before pouring on syrup. "Milk?" Zelda asked, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Oh, be right back." Winter got up to retrieve the milk.

"Wanna pull a prank on her?" Zelda looked at Link.

"How?" He asked.

"Play dead."

"Is this going back to the whole poison thing?"

"Yep." Zelda smiled as she laid down, playing dead. Link joined her.

"Okay I got the milk." Winter looked over at Zelda and Link. "Oh yeah, _real_ mature you two." Winter rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll just eat all the pancakes myself."

"No! We're still alive!" Zelda sat up quickly and continued eating her pancakes.

"So what's the game plan?" Winter asked between bites of pancake.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak 'pancake.'" Zelda said.

Winter swallowed and repeated herself. "I asked what the game plan was."

"Uhm, avoid my mother until the last possible second?" Zelda suggested.

"Hmmm, no." Winter shot the idea down. "It's noon by the way."

"Oh crap, I gotta go then." Link stood up and grabbed his blanket.

"Just leave your plate and stuff, we'll clean it up when we clean up her kitchen." Zelda stuffed another pancake bite in her mouth.

"Hey! My kitchen is clean!"

"Thanks, I guess I'll pick you up at six?"

Zelda opened her mouth to protest but Winter put her hand over Zelda's mouth and cut her off. "She'll be there." Winter smiled as Link walked out of the room. Zelda bit Winter's hand. "Ow! Hey what was that for! You aren't supposed to bite the hand that feeds you!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Winter, if you truly are my best friend, then don't make me go through with the torture that is getting ready for homecoming." Zelda pleaded.

"NEVER!" Winter laughed. "Now come on, we gotta find you a dress."

"Winter, I don't have a hundred dollars to spend on a dress I will wear once."

"That's why we're going to the Goodwill!"

Zelda had nothing to say. "Uhh,"

"Come on!" Winter pulled her out of the tent and down the street.

"WIN! WE'RE IN OUR PJS STILL!" Zelda struggled. "And since when have you been so strong!"

Link was able to see everything. "Uhm…" He made his presence known.

"Oh hey Link." Winter said casually. Zelda tried to hide behind her friend.

"Zelda, you do realize that your face is redder then a rose." Link pointed out, causing her to blush more.

"I hate homecoming." She mumbled.

After the girls had pick up everything in Winter's back yard and had gotten dress, they walked to the nearby Goodwill.

"How about this one?" Winter joked, holding up a dress that was a dress that Wednesday Addams would wear.

"I'm not going to a funeral." Zelda dead panned.

"You might as well be with your attitude!" Winter grumbled. "What time is it?"

"I dunno, lemme check my invisible watch." Zelda looked at her wrist. "Half past 42."

"Half past the meaning of life?" Winter laughed.

"Sure… Let's go with that." Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled.

~6.00 that night~

"Hey I'm here to pick up Zelda." Link stood in the doorway smiling, nervously because Luke was towering over him.

"Luke be nice!" A pink blur said as it ran by.

"I am!"

"Mom! Where did you put the torture devices that is high heels?"

"Kitchen table."

"Thanks. Hey Link, if you wanna come in then do it. Luke's not gonna hurt you." Zelda called from the kitchen as she struggled to put her shoes on.

Link squeezed past Luke and joined Zelda in the kitchen. "So how's your day been?"

Zelda glared at him. "Really?"

"…Oh…yeah…"

"Come on! Let's get outta here before the camera attacks!" Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him to Winter's house. "Win! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Calm down! Don't get your tights in a twist!"

"I don't wear tights…"

"Z." Luke grabbed her arm. "I gotta tell you something." He pulled her away and whispered something into her ear. Zelda bit her lip.

"Come on you guys. Lets go…" Zelda said, sadness in her voice.

"You okay Z?" Winter asked as they headed to Link's rust colored truck.

"Luke still insists that I'm adopted, I thought he was done with that."

Winter smiled. "Don't worry about it. You'll be okay."

"Not to… wait, yeah, I do wanna change the subject. Where do you guys want to eat?"

"Spaghetti works!" Winter answered.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I'm taking Zelda to homecoming or you." Link teased.

~At the dance~

They arrived just as it seemed they were crowing the royalty when an olive skinned man with tomato red hair grabbed the mic. "I know you are hear Zelda." Link paled and tightened his grip on Zelda. "What?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Let's go." Link pulled her to the door but it slammed shut and locked. The entire gym seemed frozen.

"There you are. And with your hero too!"

"Link, stay close." A voice said from behind him as the gym became covered in shadows.

"Impa?"

"Link, Winter, what's going on?" Zelda looked around franticly and the gym began to spin. "What's going on?" Zelda whispered before the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I logged on today intending to read some more of the stories I had bookmarked, AND THEY WERE GONE! AAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Also, TuGaWaR545 is my new favorite person. Now only was s/he the first to leave a review on this story… S/He has a story rewrite about twilight princess, only Link is a vampire! And not the crappy Twilight kind! Now, s/he's writing a Twilight fanfic with actual vampires! I should stop talking and get back to typing the story. This was a very bi-polar chapter in my opinion._

Zelda slowly began to wake up. "Where, where am I?" She asked, looking around.

"Hey, you alright?" Link asked holding out a hand.

"Wh, why are you wearing that weird hat?" Zelda asked, still in a daze.

Link sighed and hung his head. "Again with the hat." He muttered.

"I agree with Z. The hat is weird." Winter said, now back to her human size, still wearing her homecoming dress and wings exposed.

"It's a hat that all the Kokiri wear." Another voice said. This voice belonged to a little girl with green hair.

"Wha, who are you, and why is your hair green?" Zelda was still half asleep.

The girl hung her head. "She really doesn't remember anything."

"Hey," Zelda was more awake now. "How about instead of acting like I'm not hear you tell me your name."

"You really don't remember? I'm Saria." The green haired girl sighed. "Why does Link, the guy who was a total moron, have his memories, but Zelda, the girl who carries the Triforce of wisdom, doesn't." Saria muttered to her self.

"Uhm, ouch!" Link punched the Saria lightly. "I am not a moron."

"Link," another strange voice joined the group. "You do have your moments."

"Be quiet Impa!" Link shouted and raised his sword to the Sheikah. Impa knocked the sword out of his hands.

"You forget, that I'm the one who taught you to use that sword." Impa said.

"Why do you think-" Link started.

"You guys!" Zelda cut him off. "Can you stop fighting for five minutes so someone can explain this to me!"

"Calm down princess." Impa looked over at the princess.

"I'm not a princess!" Zelda shouted.

"Zelda, shut up!" Winter looked nervously over her shoulder. "We'll explain every thing. First off, Luke was right, you were adopted. But, you kinda just appeared in the middle of a car crash. The fire department and EMTs just thought that you were incredibly lucky and managed to get out of the car before it exploded in a giant fire ball."

"Winter is actually a guardian fairy." Saria added. "She's been your guardian fairy since you were little."

"You are the princess of this land." Impa folded her arms. "I have watched you grow up in the castle and all the mischief you caused." Impa smiled.

"I use to live in the Kokri forest, but when I found out that I was a Hylian, I was forced to leave, and that's when I met you. We've been friends ever since." Link smiled.

"Link could not stay by himself, so I took him in. The two of you use to get into a lot of trouble." Impa chuckled. "But I can't blame you, you were stuck inside of the castle most of your life."

"So, wait. Lemme get this straight." Zelda looked at the group, thinking that they were all insane. "You're telling me that I'm some princess from some fairy tale land that just so happens to be the location for a series of video games that my Biology teacher is obsessed with." The looks Saria, Link and Impa gave her were of pure confusion. Winter how ever, was stifling laughter.

"Oh, yeah, Kondo was crazy about that series." She smiled. "But yeah, that whole Zelda series is real, at least Ocarina of Time for the most part."

"For the most part?" Now it was Zelda's turn to be confused.

"Eh, the whole part about Link having an annoying fairy wasn't real." Winter shrugged.

"Navi was killed just before we made it to fight Ganondorf." Link looked down sadly.

"You guys are crazy, where's the hidden camera." Zelda stood up, a little wobbly. "Hayden, come out!" She shouted to the air.

"Zelda, come on, be quiet." Winter looked over her shoulder again.

"What did you guys give me! I have got to be hallucinating. Wait, if you're hallucinating how would you realize that you're hallucinating?" 'actually, I would like to know that too.' Zelda continued confusing herself and the others until Impa was tired of the ramblings.

"I'm sorry princess, please forgive me for what I am about to do." Impa sighed.

"Wait, wha?" Impa's hand connected with Zelda's cheek and a loud crack resonated. "Ahh, ahh, ow!" Zelda moaned, clutching her red cheek. "Why in Din's name did you do that!"

"Someone had to slap some sense into you." Link chuckled.

"You aren't helping hat boy."

"Yep, Zelda's back." Winter began to flutter off the ground, laughing.

"I've always been here!" Zelda shouted.

"Hey, Link, if Zelda has her memories, then, does she remember what happened with the whole, birthday cake thing?" Saria whispered to Link.

"I heard that!" There was a low growl, and a green dragon appeared.

"Did, did I forget that they only got one of the bosses right in that game?" Winter looked over to Zelda with wide eyes.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah you did." Zelda glared at Winter. Link stepped in the path of the dragon and hit it in the throat. It disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Hmm, that was easy."

"And no easy button required." Zelda joked. "Never mind." Zelda said when she saw his expression. "So, uhm, where are we going?"

"To finish what we started a hundred years ago." Link replied.

"Wait, _a hundred years ago_!" Zelda gasped.

"Did I also forget to mention that he killed you and then Ganondorf killed him, and now your souls have been reborn because you three all held a piece of the Triforce, and now Ganondorf wants to take the Triforce again but to do that he has to kill you both and not die himself, other wise you three will be reborn again?" Winter looked at Zelda sheepishly.

"Yes Winter." Zelda glared at the fairy. "Yes you did forget to mention that."

"Uhm, there's more. You have to re-slay all of the dragons."

"Winter," Zelda smiled far to pleasantly. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" Zelda launched herself at the fairy, who flew out of the road, and fell into Link's arms. Link held her back in order to prevent her from killing the fairy.

"Zelda, Zelda," Link struggled to hold her back. "Zelda stop, in her defense, she didn't really have a chance to explain all of that."

"Let me go Link! I'm going home." Zelda wrenched herself away from Link's grasp.

"How? You don't have the ocarina."

"Yes I do." She held up the blue ocarina.

"How did you?" Link started.

"Princess," Impa looked at Zelda sadly. "Did you really wish to go back to that time?"

"Yes. I don't care if I'm adopted, I want to back to Luke, and Hayden, to my mom and dad, I want to go back to school, I, I want my old life back." Zelda felt tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Where ever you'll go, I'll go." Winter flew next to her friend.

"No. You stay here, you belong here." Zelda looked away, not wanting her friends to see her cry. _Why am I crying anyways? It's not like I should care._

"Fine." Link shouted. "Fine, just leave us! Go "home" to your "family" see what I care!" Like ran from the forest, and headed to the fire temple.

"Link!" Winter flew after him.

_Why should I even care? That wasn't Zelda, not the Zelda I loved._ Link fought back tears. _The Zelda I loved would never leave the people she cared about. _He slumped down to the ground and began to cry in frustration, anger and fear.

"Link!" Winter had caught up to him. "Link, you don't mean that."

"Shut up! I did!" He cried. "That wasn't Zelda, not the Zelda I fell in love with! The Zelda I fell in love with would never leave the people she cared about, she would never leave us, leave you, leave, leave-"

"You?" Winter offered sadly. "I, I didn't know that you loved her."

"I did."

Winter put an arm around him. "Zelda is still the same person, although, she doesn't get in as much trouble. She does care for us, but she's also grown up with a family that hasn't died, like her family here. She cares for them, and she's worried for them. That's why she's leaving. She knows that you can handle things here, she needs to take care of the family she still has."

"But, if she leaves, she can't come back. I, I don't want to lose her again. I'm afraid to."

"I have a feeling that she's not that easy to get rid of." Winter smiled. "Now come on, let's go get rid of those dragons."

Link looked over to the fairy and smiled. "Thanks." He stood up and wiped away his tears. "Let's go."

Winter smiled and followed Link. "Oh ,hey, one question."

"Shoot." "Is it even possible for the wielder of the Triforce of Courage to be afraid?" Winter grinned.

Link rolled his eyes and smacked Winter's shoulder. "Shaddup you stupid fairy."

"No way hat boy."

* * *

><p>"He, he left." Zelda stared at the spot where Link had stood moments earlier.<p>

"I should go." Saria broke her gaze way from the spot and returned to the temple.

"Zelda." Impa said gently. "Do you still wish to go home?"

"Yes, I'm not the magical princess that you think I am. Link and Winter can take care of things here. I have to go home to my family. I don't, I can't do this."

"Then, play your favorite song, one that reminds you of your home there. The ocarina will take you there, and you will appear in your room. No one but you will remember Link or Winter." Impa turned to leave.

"I-Impa." Zelda was still holding the ocarina, unmoving. "What, what if I want to come back?" There were tears in her eyes.

"You won't be able to. You won't see any of us again if you leave." With that Impa left.

"A song that reminds me of home…" Zelda sighed and put the ocarina to her lips. _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._ She thought sadly. But that wasn't the song she began to play. With tears in her eyes, she began to play her favorite song. _And now I'm all alone again no where to turn none to go to. Without a friend without a face to say hello to._ There was a flash of gray light and she was taken back to her room, and to a new life.

_That's all for now! Still don't own the Legend of Zelda, if I did Zelda would make more apearances. Also don't own Rent of Les Miz._


	7. Chapter 7

"Zelda, come on, time for school." Luke knocked on her door. "Get up."

It was December now, and finales day. Zelda hadn't gotten any sleep in the past few months, not since she left Hyrule. Every night nightmares kept her awake. All of them were about Link and Winter. It was almost the same every night, Link and Winter going through the different temples, Link and Winter fighting monsters as they traveled. But the most recent one had Zelda scared and waking up in a cold sweat. Link was fighting a shadowy figure, who managed to counter his every move. The shadow was able to land a few blows, leaving Link in terrible shape. Link raised the ocarina to his mouth and managed to play a short tune. A green light enveloped him and Winter and took them to a forest. Link tried to stand up, but fell over. "LINK!" Winter cried. "Link no, don't die. Think of Zelda, think of the girl"

Zelda pushed the dream out of her mind. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, it was one of the things she had left from Winter. No one else remembered Winter, or Link. No one else but Zelda. Zelda still had every thing that Winter had given her, including the silvery blue scarf that Winter had made a few years ago. _You look good in blue!_ Zelda fought back tears.

"Zelda, let's go." Luke pounded at her door again. Luke had changed too. Instead of being the kind older brother she always loved, now he was an asshole and almost hated Zelda.

"I'm coming." Zelda said softly, holding back tears.

"Zelda!" An annoying red head squealed. "Omigosh! I'm so scared for my finales! I've got to pass or else I won't get to stay on cheer with you!"

"O-okay Anna," Zelda sighed. "I'll help you."

"Great! I need help with science, I just don't get it."

Zelda sighed and explained the laws of physics, the simple tools and everything else that the freshmen science class went over that Anna didn't bother paying attention to.

It was now Biology, and Zelda had finished her finale long before the others. She stood up and handed her test to Kondo. "Thank you, tell me," Kondo whispered. "How has that boy, Link was it?" Zelda froze. "How has he been? He hasn't shown up to class in months, and I haven't seen Winter with you lately." Kondo smiled as Zelda began to lose her balance. "Go back Zelda. You know that you don't belong here."

"But, how do you know?" Zelda asked, leaning on his desk for support.

"Zelda, I use to work in the castle as the composer for your mother. I wrote your lullaby."

"My lullaby?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?" Kondo quickly wrote down Zelda's lullaby. "Here, play this."

Zelda took one look at the song, took a step back, and darted out of the room. She ran to the doors of the school. "Hey! Get back to your class!" A security officer shouted. Zelda ignored him and ran outside, wearing only a t-shirt, skinny jeans, her black boots, and Winter's scarf as a fierce snow storm blew. She ran to her home, and climbed the vines to her room. Zelda fell to her bed, crying. She looked over at her dresser. She walked over and opened the dresser, searching for something. Her fingers wrapped around the cool metal as she pulled out the blue ocarina. She raised the metal to her lips and began to play her lullaby. A white light enveloped her and she was back at the forest.

"Who's there?" A scared voice asked.

"Don't worry Saria, I'll knock his block off!" A boy who looked a lot like Peter Pan ran at Zelda, wielding a wooden sword.

Zelda caught the sword in mid-swing. "Yeah, nice try Peter Pan."

"Zelda? Is that you?" Saria asked, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Saria!" Zelda pushed the sword away and ran to hug the sage. "Saria, where's Link?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since you left." Saria looked up at Zelda sadly.

"Who needs that good for nothing Link? He left the forest, and now the deku tree is dead and there are monsters running every where!" Peter Pan cried.

"Shut up Peter Pan! It wasn't his fault!"

"My name isn't Peter Pan! It's Mido."

"Well, you look like Peter Pan to me!" Zelda put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at Mido.

"Zelda, you could try Kakarico Village." Saria offered.

"But how do I get there?"

"I'll lead you to a short cut, Mido, can you watch the temple for a while?"

"Hmp," Mido folded his arms, but agreed to watch the temple.

Saria led Zelda to a tunnel. "I'm sorry, I can't go any farther. But Link once told me that this tunnel leads to the Gorons, they can help you to Kakarico."

"Thanks Saria." Zelda ducked her head and walked into the tunnel.

When she came to the end of the tunnel, she found her self face to face with a Goron. "WHA!" Zelda screamed as she took a step back.

"Are you okay-goro?" The Goron asked. "I'm Kanna-goro. What's your name?"

"I'm Zelda, Kannagoro, can you tell me where Kakarico Village is?"

"Kakarico Village-goro? I can help you-goro. Follow me-goro." Kanna led Zelda to the entrance of Darunia's room. "Darunia, this girl has asked me to lead her to the village at the base of the mountains, can I take her-goro?" Kanna asked.

"No," Darunia replied in a gruff voice. "The hero instructed us not to help a stranger. Remember Kanna?"

"The, hero?" Zelda asked. "What was his name?"

"We will not help you!" Darunia growled.

"Was he wearing green, and did he have a weird hat? And a white fairy?"

"We will not help you." Darunia replied, less gruffly this time.

"Was his name Link?" Zelda stared into Darunia's eyes and clenched her fists.

In her eyes Darunia saw the same determination that he saw in Link's eyes. The way she stood reminded him so much of Link when he tried to ask the Gorons for help. "Kanna, stay here, I will lead her to the village." Darunia said, his eyes softening.

"You will? Thank you!" Zelda smiled.

"What is your name girl? I am Darunia."

"My name's Zelda." Darunia had a look of shock on his face. "What?" The smile disappeared. "What's the matter?"

"Come with me." Darunia ordered as he led her to the mountain. When they were far enough away from the other Gorons, Darunia turned to her and held her against a wall. "Who are you?" He growled.

"I told you! My name is Zelda!" She cried. "Let go of me!"

"The real Zelda has a birthmark on her hand." Darunia growled as her grabbed her wrist. Zelda cried out in pain as he examined her hand. He dropped her hand and stepped away when he saw the Triforce.

"Just take me to the village!" Zelda commanded as she held her wrist. Darunia didn't move. "Never mind, I'll find it on my own!" Zelda walked away from Darunia and began to walk down the mountain. She managed to run away from the spider-like monsters that pursued her, and she found her self in a village at the base of the mountain. She searched for Link, but couldn't find him. Instead a familiar face found her.

"Zelda?" Impa asked as she pulled Zelda into a hug.

"I-Impa? Impa! Where's Link?" Zelda pushed her away.

"Link is at the temple in the graveyard." Impa stared at Zelda blankly. "Why, how did-" Impa didn't finish her question before Zelda broke away and ran to the graveyard. "Zelda! Come back!"

Zelda ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the graveyard, ignoring Impa's cries. The ground gave out below her and she fell into the temple of shadows.

"What was that?" A musical voice asked.

"Win?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." A lower voice said.

"Link!" Zelda stood up and brushed herself off.

"Who's there?" Link shouted to Zelda.

"Link! Winter! It's me! It's Zelda!" A fiery arrow hit the wall behind Zelda. "Hey!"

"Link! Why are you shooting at Zelda!" Winter cried.

"She left us." Link growled.

"Link, I-I'm sorry." Zelda fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"Link, you can't kill her!" Winter flew in front of Zelda and grew to her human size.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why not? She left us!" Link aimed an arrow at Zelda.

"I'm sorry Link!" Zelda snapped her head up to look at him. Behind Link a shadowy figure approached. "LINK BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

Link turned around and was knocked back by the dragon's tail. The force of the impact between him and the wall caused the wall to crumble on top of him, preventing him from moving.

"Link!" Zelda cried. She ran around Winter and picked up the bow Link had dropped. She plucked the arrow from the wall and aimed it at the dragon. _Please, please, please let this work!_ Zelda aimed the arrow and closed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!" Link shouted. "Open your damn eyes!"

Zelda opened her eyes and let the arrow fly. It hit the wall next to the dragon.

"Zelda! What are you doing?"

"Z, take this!" Winter handed her another arrow. Zelda notched the arrow and aimed it at the dragon's heart. It bounced of the dragon's chest and fell to the ground. With one step the dragon snapped the arrow. "This is the last arrow. You've got to hit that thing! No pressure."

"Thanks!" Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Aim for the mouth." Link advised. "You can do this, if you're really Zelda, you can do it."

Zelda looked into Link's green eyes and saw the confidence he had in her. She took a breath and aimed the arrow at the dragon again. _Goddesses? If you can hear me, please, please help me. I need your help. Please! _Zelda fought the tears in her eyes.

_You can do it princess! _A powerful voice said. _I give you the power I can._

I've got confidence in you.

A courageous voice laughed. _Just like he does._

_You have my wisdom and magic._ A wise voice said. _You can do it princess._

Three figures appeared near Zelda. "Keep your body strong." The girl in red lifted Zelda's arm and held it in place.

"Keep your eyes on the target." A girl dressed in green whispered.

The third girl, dressed in blue, blew on the arrow, and the arrow began to glow. "Princess, let go." And she disappeared.

"Let go." The powerful voice disappeared.

"Let go. You'll hit it." The courageous voice laughed before leaving.

Zelda took a breath. "See ya Puff!" Zelda shouted before letting the arrow fly. The arrow hit the dragon square in the heart. The dragon disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Zelda!" Winter gave her friend a hug. "You did it!"

"Thanks Win." Zelda began to clear the rocks away from Link. "Are you okay? I-I'm, I'm sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have left you and Winter like that."

"Zelda." Link pulled her into a warm embrace. "I knew you could do it." He smiled. Zelda's hand connected to his cheek and a loud crack resonated. Zelda slapped his smile off his face. "What was that for!"  
>"Link. You tried to kill her." Winter reminded.<p>

"You're an idiot." Zelda sighed, but smiled. Link returned the smile and pulled her into another hug.

"Now that's the Zelda we all know and love." He laughed.

"Come on," Zelda stood up. "You're probably hurt. We should get you back to Impa, she can help heal you." She offered her hand to help Link up.

"Alright," Link took her hand. "Let's go." Link slung his arm around Zelda's shoulder and she would have collapsed from the extra weight had Winter not flown over and helped support Link's weight.

"Zelda! Zelda where are you?" Impa called.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted. "Down here!"

"What are you three doing?" Impa offered a hand to pull them up. Link took her hand first, then Zelda. Winter simply flew up and helped Zelda carry Link. "Link, do I want to know what you've been doing?"

"Hmm, probably not." Link smiled painfully.

"Link, save your strength." Zelda commanded.

Link only chuckled in reply. "What ever you wish, princess." Zelda couldn't understand why this made her blush. Zelda and Winter followed Impa to her home and laid Link down on the bed.

"Rest would be best." Impa said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay Dr. Seuss." Winter noted Impa's look and quickly added "Never mind." as she followed Impa out of the room.

Zelda turned to leave the room, put Link grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't leave, not yet." Zelda turned to Link.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, for uhh, you know. Nearly killing you, again."

"Again?" Zelda gave him a confused look.

"Uhh, yeah. When we first started this journey. At the end of it when we were fighting Ganondorf-"

Zelda cut him off. "So that wasn't just a dream? That was real?"

"You were having dreams about that?" Link made an attempt at sitting up, and succeeded.

"Yeah, and about you and Winter fighting the dragons."

"What made you come back?" Link asked the question that had been bothering him since he saw her again.

Zelda sat down on the bed. "I, I had a dream, well not really a dream, but more of a nightmare." The look that Link gave her told her to continue. "You were fighting, something, and you were losing, like really badly. You managed to play the ocarina, some how, even though you, didn't have it. But you returned to the forest with Winter, and you." Zelda's voice cracked and tears began to well in her eyes. "You, you"

Link wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, I get it."

Tears began to fall her eyes. "I, I can't, I don't want to lose you again." She buried her face into his tunic.

Link held her tighter. "It's alright, that won't happen. I promise."

"I should go." Zelda pulled away from Link and wiped her eyes. "I, you should get some rest."

Link laid back down on the bed. "Doesn't mean that you have to leave." He smiled. "There are books over there, maybe you could read something." He suggested.

Zelda stood up and examined the book case. "The Legends of the Triforce, The Hero of the Twilight, The Hero of the Minish, The Hero of the Winds, The Hero of Time?" Zelda read the titles aloud. "Jeeze this place has a lot of heroes."

"Read The Hero of Time, that was always your favorite."

"It was?" Zelda asked, pulling the book from the shelf.

"Yeah, Impa says that you use to read it all the time." Link smiled as Zelda pulled up a chair and began to read the story.

"Once log ago, there was a boy who believed that he was of the race of the Kokri." Zelda began. _Uhh, yeah, if you want to hear the story, just play ocarina of time._ Zelda finished the story and heard a soft snoring coming from Link. She smiled and stood up to leave, only to be stopped by Winter.

"Where's Link?" Winter said, a look of desperation on her face. "Wake him up."

"No, tell me what's wrong." Zelda blocked the doorway.

"Someone is demanding a duel with him."

Zelda looked over at Link. "He can't fight like this."

"If Link doesn't fight then the entire village will be destroyed."

"Then have the villagers leave."

"If anyone leaves then they will die."

Zelda racked her brain for an idea. "Winter, do we have another green tunic some where?"

"I'm sure we do. Why?" Winter saw the look on Zelda's face as she took Link's hat, sword, and shield. "Oh no, you aren't really going to-"

"Just go find the tunic!" Zelda turned and glared at the fairy. Winter left and returned quickly with the green tunic. Zelda took off her shirt and pulled on the tunic. She used her belt from he jeans to belt the tunic and tied up her hair before putting on the hat.

"Zelda, this isn't just some anime convention! You can't just pass yourself off as Link!"

"Winter, be quiet!" Zelda hissed. "Has this guy ever seen Link?"

"Well, not exactly."

"If you've never seen Link would you think that I was him?"

"Just be happy you have a pretty flat chest." Winter sighed.

"Hey!" Zelda protested.

"Zelda, you may be able to pass yourself off as Link, but the guy is Link's shadow. You're going to have hell fighting him." Winter sighed again.

"Winter, stay with him, where's Impa?"

"Already fighting him."

Zelda sighed and summoned all of her courage. "If any thing happens…" _do what?_

"I'll figure something out. I can't believe that you're doing this Z."

Zelda took one last look at Link and Winter before she left.

Zelda found Impa fighting a shadowy Link. _If that's Link's shadow, then maybe it won't know how I fight._ Zelda thought hopefully. "HEY! UGLY!" Zelda shouted. "Leave her alone! I'm the one you want, right?" Zelda put on her best Link pose and drew his sword as confidently as she could.

The shadow grinned evilly, reviling fangs. "So, you are Link, the Conqueror of the Dragons? You don't look like much to me." The shadow charged with lighting speed, pinning Zelda to the wall. "You will die, and I will be the one to kill you." The shadow sneered into Zelda's ear. Zelda responded by kicking the shadow's chest, knocking him back. She charged at the shadow with Link's sword, but the shadow knocked the sword out of Zelda's hands.

Zelda gasped and turned in time to watch the sword implant it's self into the ground. The shadow tackled her again, knocking her to the ground. "A girl?" The look on the shadow's face was confused. The confusion was quickly replaced by an evil grin. "This'll be fun then."

"LET. HER. GO." And angry, courageous voice bellowed.

"Get offa me!" Zelda struggled from underneath the shadowy Link.

The shadow stood up. "Karama seru kanojo." The shadow said nonchalantly. Vines sprung up from the ground and entangled her, leaving her unable to move.

"No!" Zelda struggled against the vines.

"Struggle all you want girl, your blood will make it all the more enjoyable."

Zelda recoiled, as best as one can when pinned to the ground by vines that is, away from the shadowy Link.

"That's just gross." Winter said the thought that was on everyone's minds.

Link picked up his sword, grimacing in pain. "I still don't know why you decided to dress like me Nayru." Link kept his eyes on the shadow and used the nickname he had for Zelda. "But don't do something that stupid again, that's my job." Link charged at his shadow and the shadow deflected the blow. Link stumbled backwards nearly falling on his back. His shadow kick his chest and Link fell to the ground.

"You know, I've always hated that face." The shadow said coldly, stepping on Link's chest and leaning down. "How about I fix it?" The shadow dragged his sword along Link's cheek, drawing blood. "That's better, but those damn eyes. So defiant, so courageous, so, foolish and stupid." The shadow Link spat in Link's face.

"Let her go." Link growled at his shadow.

"Shime."

Zelda cried out in pain as the vines tightened around her.

"Stop it!"

"Kinmitsuna"

Zelda cried again as the vines tightened around her more.

"Leave her alone!" Link cried, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Kinmitsuna." The shadow ignored Zelda's cries as the thorns pierced her skin. "So, that's what makes you tick, hurting her." The shadow placed his sword at Link's neck. "I have a feeling that hurting you will cause the same reaction from her."

"NO! Nenshōkinzuko, doroppu ken!" Zelda cried, not knowing what she was saying.

The metal of the sword became hot, and the shadow dropped his sword away from Link.

_What did I just do!_ Zelda wondered. "Budou no watashi o kaih

ō." The vines freed her and she quickly stood. Darting to Link's sword she pointed it at the shadow's heart.

"You can't kill me." The shadow sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Watch me." Zelda plunged the sword into the shadow Link's heart. There was a look of shock on the shadow's face, replaced by his evil smile.

"I'll see you in hell." He sneered before disappearing.

Zelda dropped the sword and fell to her knees. "Are you okay Link?" She gasped, exhausted.

"You're, an idiot." Link breathed as he sat up. "And you're the one with wisdom Nayru."

"I'm sorry, you just," She fell into his arms. "couldn't fight." Her eyes fluttered shut as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Zel-Nayru." Link sighed as he scooped her up.

"She defeated your shadow." Impa stated the obvious, clutching her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah, a few bruises, but I'll be okay. And you?"

"Same. Winter woke me up as soon as she left." Link explained as he carried Zelda back. "She told me that Zelda was fighting my shadow. I came running when she said that Z had taken my place."

Impa opened the doors for him and he laid Zelda onto the bed. Impa stood in the doorway, watching Link. "Truly amazing the devotion the two of you have for each other." Impa said as Link walked to the door. "It should be you she sees first."

Link nodded and walked to the chair Zelda had been using and sat down. Impa smiled as she listen to Link read the story of the Hero of Time to Zelda, even though Zelda couldn't possibly be able to hear.

_Time is a cruel thing._ Impa thought thinking of an old Sheikah saying. _The flow of time is always cruel, it's speed seems different for each person, but none can change it. _Impa smiled. "A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Yep, Sheik's quote made it in! It's my favorite quote and it's pretty much what I live by. Sorry for another ending in the middle of a scene in the last chapter….(faceplate here) XD<em>

_Okay, I should just post this so I can get to typing the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

"Hey sunshine." Link smiled. Zelda responded by throwing her pillow at him. "What was that for!

"I hate being called sunshine." Zelda glared.

"Jeeze, you're feeling better." Link rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Zelda returned the smile. "How long was I asleep?"

"Hmm…" Link mulled it over. "About, three, days." He said slowly, knowing her reaction.

"Three days!" How!"

"You don't fight in close combat often. This would be why."

"Oh, okay." Zelda sat up, and realized how hungry she was. "Uhm, is there anything I can eat?"

"Yeah," Link stood up from his chair. "Impa! Impa! Sleeping Beauty is awake!"

Zelda could hear Winter's laughter and Link muttering something along the lines of never mind. She smiled, but the smile was soon gone when she remembered the dream.

_Link! Be careful!_ Zelda shouted.

Thanks Sheik! I got that.

_Link retorted, dodging a blast of sand from a dragon._

_Navi!_ Winter cried._ He can't do this in his own! We've got to help him!_

Zelda was trapped in a cell with Winter and another fairy. This fairy was dressed in blue and had her blue hair in a simple ponytail. _Link!_ The fairy cried as a column of sand blasted Link to the wall. _Link! No!_ The fairy flew forward, ready to protect Link.

_Navi! Wait!_ Winter called after the blue fairy.

_Navi!_ Link shouted when he realized what she was doing. _Don't do it!_

But it was to late.

The dragon enclosed it's mouth around the fairy. There was a blinding blue light, and Link, Zelda and Winter were forced to look a way. _A fairy?_ The dragon said in a voice similar to Navi's

_YOU BASTARD! _Link shouted as he plunged his sword into the dragon's heart. It disappeared in an orange puff of smoke, and Link collapsed to the ground, his sword dropping next to him.

The cell door opened and Zelda ran to Link, tears in her eyes. _I'm sorry. Link, I._

Sheik you idiot! If you hadn't gotten yourself captured then Navi would still be here!Link slapped Zelda across her face. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing skintight clothing, and a strange crest of a red eye that seemed to by crying blood.

_Link! That's not fair!_ Winter cried, tears falling from her eyes. _It wasn't Sheik's fault! You're-_

No. Zelda cut Winter off. _It was my fault. If I hadn't insisted that we split up, I wouldn't have gotten captured, and Navi would still be here._

You just couldn't hurt a girl, could you Sheik?Link spat at Zelda's feet.

Link!

_Winter protested._

_No! I can! I, I just can't. Kill. _Zelda looked away from Link, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Link gave her a swift kick to her chest, knocking her to the ground._ I don't need your help anymore._

To bad!Zelda sat up._ I'm coming whether you like it or not!_

No!

Yes! Link, Zelda stood up, _I know my way around the castle. I can help you._

How?Link glared accusingly at Zelda.

_I, I, can't, tell you._ Zelda looked down again, unable to meet Link's eyes.

_Yeah?_ Link kicked her again, and she flew back and hit the wall._ When you can, come and find me, bastard._

She watched as Link walked away, Winter darting between the two, not know who to go with. _Stay with him Winter._ Winter nodded and flew after Link. Zelda leaned her head against the wall and cried.

"Zelda, hell-o, Zel-da." A voice pulled her awake.

"Huh?" She looked to the source of the voice, Link.

"You were staring off into space, are you sure you're okay?" Link looked at her concerned, and holding a bowl of soup.

"Is that soup?" Zelda quickly changed the subject. "Yum!" Link smiled as he handed her the bowl, watching her eat hungrily. He leaned over to feel her forehead. "Uhh, what are you doing?" Zelda asked, the spoon halfway to her mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Zelda put the bowl on the ground and looked into Link's eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern."

"Impa there's something wrong with Zelda!" Link shouted, not taking his eyes off of Zelda.

"Link, you moron!" Zelda batted his hand away with the spoon.

"Ow," Link pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Impa stood in the doorway.

"Nothing, she's back to normal." Link muttered, glaring at Zelda.

"Don't glare at me!" She laughed. Link couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Zelda, you're crazy."

"Zelda." Impa interrupted the laugh fest. "Do you believe that you are well enough to travel?"

Zelda nodded. "Let's finish this." She threw the blankets off of her and got out of the bed.

"Did you want to change?" Impa asked. Zelda was still wearing the clothes she wore when fighting the shadow Link. They were torn in many places.

"Hmm, that might be a good idea." Zelda watched as Impa left then returned with a familiar garb in hand.

"Out of here kiddo." Impa jerked her thumb to the door and glared at Link, who smiled as he left.

"I guess I'll look for Winter." He sighed.

"This might help you hide." Impa threw the clothes at Zelda, who grimaced at the sight.

"Thanks." She turned away from Impa and began to change into the familiar clothes.

"What's taking so long?" Winter was laying in the couch with her head on the floor and her feet in the air.

"Would you sit up?" Impa sighed.

There were footsteps behind him and Link turned around. "Well, well, welcome back Sheik." He smiled sadly.

"Don't call me that. Zelda threatened.

Link nodded, understand her reasons._ To many bad memories._ He stood up from his chair. "Let's go!"

"To the desert!" Winter rolled over, and landed, on her back.

Zelda looked over at Link and then back at Winter. "You're really a guardian fairy?"

"Shut up." Winter smiled. "Her, my scarf! I thought that it would disappear when you went back."

"No, nothing you gave me disappeared. Except for the photos we had."

"Let's go!" Winter flew out of the door.

"Did some one give her caffeine?" Zelda asked Impa.

"Caffeine?" Impa gave Zelda a confused look.

"No!" Winter shouted. "No one's given me caffeine! I'm just really hyper for some reason!"

"Can't wait to get to the desert, huh?" Link laughed as Zelda followed him out of the village and to Epona. Link helped her onto his trusty horse and they set off for the desert.


	10. Chapter 10

No I don't own Zelda.

* * *

><p>"It's really hot." Zelda stated the obvious.<p>

"Thanks captain obvious." Winter sighed. "It's a desert."

"Well sergeant sarcasm, not all deserts are hot." Zelda stated. "Like the artic."

"Just shut up Z." Winter glared.

"Maybe we should just ride in silence." Link suggested.

"No." Zelda and Winter said in unison.

"That just makes things boring." Winter added.

"Fine, just don't fight." Link sighed.

"Hey Zelda, maybe you should tell a story?" Winter rested on Zelda's shoulder.

"No, I don't, I can't remember any." Zelda protested.

"Hmm, what about-"

"No time." Link cut Winter off. "We're here." Link dismounted Epona. As soon as Zelda was off of the horse, Epona ran from the desert.

"I don't think she likes me." Zelda watched Epona leave.

"Naw, there's just something here that scares her." Link laughed. "Come on." Link led Zelda to the Spirit temple.

A knot began to grow in Zelda's stomach. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Someone grabbed Link from the side and pointed a saber at his throat.

"Leave now!" The Gerudo said. "Wait, aren't you the idiot we captured last time?"

Zelda opened her mouth dumbfounded, then closed it again.

"Well, now then, the tables have turned haven't they?" The Gerudo smiled as she pulled Link away. "Come, find him before the dragon eats him!" She called at Zelda, who was still standing dumbfounded.

Winter shrunk to her fairy size and landed on Zelda's nose. "Well, don't just stand there Z! We've got to save him!"

"Winter, I have a bad feeling about this, if we go save him, it may turn out like the last time."

"Whadda ya mean? Navi isn't here."

"No, I mean you, may die."

"I'm a lotta things, but I am not a fool." Winter flew forward with Zelda following close behind. "But," Winter stopped flying. "If your life is in danger, then I will give up my life to save yours."

"No." Zelda said firmly. "I won't let you.

"Zelda, I am your guardian fairy, if your life is in danger, then I have to give up my life to save yours."

"I won't let you."

"Then don't put your life in danger." Winter smiled and led Zelda down the hall.

They entered a familiar room, and found a familiar face. "Took you long enough!"

"Link!" Zelda rushed forward to Link's cell. "Link, if the Gerudos remember me, then how has it been a hundred years?"

"A hundred years at that place you called home."

"Iowa?" Zelda smiled. "Lets get you out of there!"

"Not, so, fast." A high voice made Zelda jump.

Link's blood ran cold. "Zelda, it's that bastard, the one who killed Navi."

Zelda turned around and faced the sand colored dragon. "You, you're the one who killed her?"

"My, my, the tables have turned." The dragon seemed to smile cruelly. "Sixteen years ago I killed his fairy, does this mean that I get to kill yours now" Zelda saw Winter seem to go pale. "Yeah right!" Zelda spat, her voice filled with fake confidence.

The dragon launched it's self at Zelda, who dove to the side to dodge the dragon's teeth. Instead, the dragon rammed it's head into the bars of Link's cell, and Zelda ran into the wall. But the claws managed to scratch her back. "Ow." She groaned.

"Z!" Winter pulled on Zelda's shirt. "Z! Get up!"

_You just couldn't hurt a girl, could you?_

"Z!" Zelda could faintly hear Winter's voice. "Z!" Winter had grown to her full size and was shaking Zelda.

_I don't need your help anymore._

"Z!"

"Stop." She mumbled. "Stop it, I'm sorry Link."

"Z? Wha, what's wrong?" The dragon lunged at Zelda and Winter again. Winter pushed Zelda out of the road, causing her to collide with the bars of Link's cell. Winter flew up and out of the way as fast as she could.

"Zelda!" Link shouted, kneeling down to help her up. "Zelda are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again. "I just couldn't do it."

"Link you idiot!" Winter shouted from the ceiling.

"So, this is the princess?" The dragon looked over at Zelda. "Not much of a princess." The dragon lunged forward again to Zelda.

"NO!" Winter shouted, diving down in front of Zelda.

"Winter don't!" Link cried.

Zelda began to regain her senses and saw what Winter was doing. "Win! No!" Zelda screamed as her friend stood in front of her. The dragon enclosed it's mouth around her, and there was a flash of white light, and Winter was gone. "Win! Win! No! Winter!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Just like I did a few years ago." The dragon said in a mash of Navi and Winter's voices.

Zelda stood up, holding on to the bars for support. She grabbed Link's sword and pointed it at the dragon. The dragon surged forth and Zelda dove underneath the dragon and when she came up, she had the sword plunged into it's heart. The dragon disappeared in a puff of orange smoke. The door to his cell opened and Link rushed to support Zelda.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" He held her in his arms. "What happened?"

"I, I don't know. One minute I was fighting the dragon, and the next, I you were yelling at me."

Link didn't bother to point out that she never really fought the dragon, only dodged an attack. "I never yelled at you." Link gave her a confused look.

"Yes you did. You told me that I couldn't hurt a girl," realization flooded his face, "And that you didn't need my help anymore."

"Zelda, I'm so sorry I said that. I'm sorry, I was just angry that I lost Navi and I-"

Zelda shook her head. "No, it was my fault, I dunno what happened. I-"

"Stop it." Link gave her a hard look. "If Navi or Winter were here they would tell us to quit living in the past and move on."

"Navi might say that, but you know that Winter would say something different. Like, "Come on you big babies! Would you quit crying already! You're making me sick!"" A small smile made it's way to Zelda's face.

"You're right." Link laughed. "Can you walk? Let's get you back to the village, you look like you're hurt pretty badly."

Zelda nodded and Link let go of her. She immediately collapsed.

"I thought you said you could walk!"

"I nodded at going back to the village." Zelda glared as she took Link's hand. "I never said I could walk."

"This may be a long trip back." Link sighed as he pulled her up.

"Naw, it'll be short." Zelda joked before collapsing again.

Link sighed and picked her up. He whistled for his horse and Epona came back. Link set Zelda on the horse and climbed on himself. "Hi-ya!" Link, Zelda, and Epona raced off to Kakarico Village.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, Winter has died.

No I don't own Zelda.

* * *

><p>When Zelda woke up she found herself in the same room she was in a few days before. "Good morning sleepy head." Link smiled, sitting in the chair he had been sitting in last time they were in this situation.<p>

"Do you enjoy watching me in my sleep?" Zelda rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed. The blanket fell from her when she did, and she noticed that all she had on was bandages. "WHA!" She quickly pulled up the blanket, trying to hide herself.

Link began to laugh. "Calm down. Impa had to bandage your back."

"Why?" Zelda's face turned pink.

"Because the dragon scratched you with it's claws." Link got out of his chair and sat next to Zelda. "You do realize that your face is the color of a rose right?" He smiled, making her blush more.

"Yeah right." She mumbled. "Probably more like a tomatoes."

"No, you're prettier then that."

Zelda finally couldn't take any more and pulled the blanket over her head to hide her now red face. "Quit that!" Came the muffled sound.

"Quit what?" Link laughed innocently. He joined her under the blanket. "What are you doing under here?"

"What are you doing under here!" Zelda shot back, leaning away from him.

"Trying to talk to you!" Link defended. "But you keep hiding and making it more difficult then it needs to be."

"Sorry." Zelda pulled the blanket off of her and got out of the bed, managing to keep the blankets over him.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Link pulled the blankets off of him.

"What's wrong?" Zelda turned to face him. "One minute you're trying to kill me the next you're making me blush! I thought I was a normal girl, now I found out my life is a lot more like Inuyasha then I wanted it to be. My best friend, the two of us would be at one of our houses, or at the park, or the movies, or somewhere out in the snow, acting like children and having fun right now. Now she's gone, and I just, I can't, I don't." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Link got off of the bed and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I know. I'm sorry." Zelda buried her face in Link's tunic. "I'm sorry that Winter's gone. I'm sorry that everything is different for you. I'm sorry for acting the way I have been." Link gave her a comforting squeeze before pushing her back so he could look into her eyes. "But you've got to be strong. I know that we can get you back that place you call home. But we've got to finish what we started."

"Link," Zelda looked away. "Why did you treat Sheik the way you did?"

Link didn't know how to answer the question. "I, when?"

"When Navi died, and again when we fought Ganondorf."

"When Navi died, I felt horrible, like you do now. And I was extremely pissed that you had gotten captured. If you hadn't, then Navi would be here, and Winter would be too. I, I was just angry, and hurt." He pulled Zelda to the bed and sat down. Zelda sat down next to him. He turned her head and forced her to look at him. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't mean any of it. But I also didn't have a right to say those things to you."

"If I were Sheik, would you be able to say those things to him?"

Link paused a moment before replying. "Please don't make me tell you." He looked away.

It was Zelda's turn to turn Link's face to her and force him to look at her. "Would you?"

He turned away from her again before replying softly. "No. I'd be to scared to."

"You, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, afraid to say "I'm sorry?"" Zelda couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Winter said the same thing to me." Link laughed with her.

"When?"

"When I ran away. The day we brought you back. I told her that I was afraid to lose you again." He took a deep breath. "And I wouldn't be afraid to say "I'm sorry," I was more afraid of not being forgiven. I felt horrible when I left you. I wanted to apologize, but you had already left."

"Why did you attack me?"

"When we fought Ganondorf?" Link asked. Zelda nodded, and he sighed before continuing. "When we were fighting Ganondorf I managed to strike him a few times with my sword. He ran away, and we split up to find him. He took your form and told me that Sheik had killed you. I, after I thought you were dead, I went to find Sheik. And, then, well, I killed you. But I didn't mean to." Tears began to form in his eyes. "And then Ganondorf killed us both, after I realized that I did it."

Zelda wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. I knew why you did it."

"No it's not." Link pulled himself away. "I shouldn't have done that."

Zelda leaned closer to him and hugged him. "Fine, it's not okay, but I forgave you the moment I realized what happened."

"You did?" Link turned and faced her.

"Link, why is it that you and Winter remembered everything, but I only remember what happened if I dreamt it."

"You still don't remember everything?" Link looked at her with shock. "But I thought you got your memories back when we came back the first time."

Zelda shook her head. "No, they didn't, but I kept having a weird dream when I was in Iowa. It was when we died. Every night for months I had that dream, starting the night I turned sixteen. And I had a dream about Navi's death after we fought you creeper shadow. I don't remember anything else."

"You said that you came back because of your dreams. Were you in them?"

"No, just you and Winter."

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Not a whole lot." Zelda reached out and undid her braid, letting her long hair fall down.

Link reached over and began to play with one of the locks. "So you don't remember when Winter, Navi, and I tied your hair in a knot?"

"You tied my hair in a knot?" Zelda demanded, turning to Link.

"Maybe. But it was Winter's idea! It came out, without the need of cutting your hair."

"Link," Zelda leaned closer to him. "You," she sighed. "Never mind."

"Do I want to know?"

"No because there's nothing to know."

"It's a shame you don't remember." Link smiled.

"What, what do you know that I don't?"

Link leaned close until he was inches from her face. He wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from backing away. "How it felt to do this." He pulled her close and leaned his lips onto hers. Zelda closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Link loosened his grip on her and moved his hands to her waist. Memories came flooding back to her. Some of them were painful, some of them were happy. Her parents' death, meeting Link, waking up with her hair in a knot, Winter flying away as Zelda chased her, the adventures she and Link went on, Navi's death, how to use a bow, how to use a sword, finally finding Ganondorf, and her death.

She pulled away from Link, trying to catch her breath. Some how she managed to fall back onto the, and Link fell on top of her. "Link! I remember now, I remember everything!"

"That's great!" Link laughed from on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her again, pulling back quickly. "Wait, do you mean, everything?"

"Everything. Including the cake.

"What are you two doing?" Impa's confused voice came from the door way.

Zelda looked at Link, who was still on top of her, and down out what she was wearing. Bandages to cover her chest and leggings. Nothing else. "EEK!" Zelda quickly pushed Link off, only succeeding in falling off with him. She landed on top of him and her lips were pressed against his, both of their eyes opened wide in shock.

"If you want me to leave you two alone, then fine." And with that, Impa left the room.

Zelda pushed herself up, gasping and blushing. "There you go again, looking as beautiful as a rose" Link smiled. Zelda looked away and moved so he could sit up. He sat up and sighed. "Zelda, there's nothing more that I want to do then stay here with you forever. But we've got to finish something, and you're a princess."

"We could be together in Iowa." She reminded, smiling sadly.

"Not until we kick that bastard's ass." Link stood up and offered a hand to help her up. Zelda didn't take his hand, but stood up. "Let's see if Impa has anything you can wear." Link led Zelda out of the room and back to Impa.

"Are you feeling better?" Impa stood and greeted Link and Zelda.

"Yeah, I do. Impa, I need a shirt."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, please, do you have a shirt I can use. I'd say barrow, but I make no promises."

Impa sighed. "You're planning on going to face him, aren't you?"

Zelda said nothing in response. "Yes, we are." Link answered. "We have to. We've got to fight Ganondorf, and destroy him. It has to end."

"Very well." Impa took a deep breath. "Princess, I'm afraid that we've only got one shirt for you to use." Impa held up the shirt that Zelda had worn when she came back.

Zelda took the shirt and pulled it over her bandages. "We can do this Impa. We know what we're doing now."


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay! Last chapter! Thank you to Moon Princess what ever her name is for reviewing every chapter. I'm getting the feeling that she's the only one reading this. This is kinda two chapters in one._ _Hurray for you! A two-for-1!_

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda rode on Epona in silence to Ganondorf's castle. "You said you remembered everything. Can you remember your way around the castle?" Link broke the silence.<p>

"No need." Zelda pointed to a figure in front of them. "He's right there." She steadied herself as she readied her bow. Link tensed and urged Epona forward.

"So you came…" Ganondorf changed his form to match Zelda's. "You won't be so easily fooled this time, will you?" Zelda shuddered at the sound of he voice coming from his mouth.

"Quit taking her shape you bastard!" Link shouted angrily. "It won't do you any good."

"Link calm down." Zelda whispered. "He's trying to piss you off."

"Well it's working!" Link whispered back angrily.

"Fight me you damned hero!" Ganondorf shouted, still in Zelda's form.

"Zelda, stay by Epona, I don't want to accidentally kill you." Link kept his eyes on Ganondorf as he dismounted.

Zelda nodded. "Link?" He turned to face her. "By safe." She dismounted Epona.

"Yes Link, be safe." The fake Zelda appeared next to the real Zelda.

"Oh crap." Link groaned. "How can I tell you two apart!"

"I'm the real Zelda!" They both shouted.

"No you aren't!" Zelda said to herself.

"Yes I am!" Zelda cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"Link! Don't fall for it!"

"Link!" Tears fell from Zelda's eyes. "Link! It's me, I'm Zelda, I'm the one you love!"

Link stepped to the two Zeldas with his sword drawn. He faced the one who wasn't crying. "I know it's you Zelda." He looked over at the crying Zelda. "That's Ganondorf."

"You truly are an idiot!" The not crying Zelda shouted. Link charged at her with his sword and she ran from him. "Link! How can I prove that it's me! I wore a pink dress to homecoming, Winter," Zelda's voice broke. "Winter died the same way as Navi, we camped out in her back yard, you've tried to kill me twice, or would it be three times now?" Zelda dodged a wild swing from Link. "I fought your shadow! I, WHA!" Zelda's foot caught a rock and she fell to the ground. She turned to face Link. "Link! Don't do it!" She rolled as Link brought down his sword. As quick as she could she stood up and grabbed Link's hand, trying to keep him from swinging. "Link," Zelda began to cry. "How can I show you?"

Link snarled at her. "You can't, because you aren't her." He pushed Zelda to the ground. Zelda looked over at the other Zelda, who was smiling evilly.

"Link! He's right there!" Zelda pointed to the fake.

"That's not him." Link insisted, pointing his sword at her neck.

"You are such a moron!" Zelda groaned as she took off her shirt. "Check that Zelda for bandages!"

Link looked at her bandages, then over at the fake Zelda. The fake Zelda took off her shirt and revealed that she too had bandages around her chest. "Goddesses damn it all to the twilight!" He shouted and pointed his sword back at Zelda, who put her shirt back on when the fake took off her's.

"Link! How can I," Zelda stopped, an idea in her mind. She stood up and took a step to Link. She grabbed his wrist and quickly leaned her lips to his.

Link pushed her to the ground again. "No, you still aren't Zelda." Zelda made no attempt to persuade him any farther, she merely looked up, crying.

The fake Zelda had begun to sneak up behind Link and drew a long knife. "Link behind you!" Zelda shouted. Link turned around in time to defend against the fake Zelda's attack. He quickly slashed at her, leaving a scratch under her left eye.

"You, you were the fake." Link took a step back from Ganondorf, over Zelda.

"Very clever Zelda." The fake growled. He surged forth and grabbed Zelda by her hair. Using his nail, the fake Zelda left a scratch under Zelda's left eye. He then pulled her away from Link, holding his knife to her throat. "Take a step to us and I'll slit her neck."

Zelda reached behind her a grabbed an arrow from her quiver. She thrust the arrow into Ganondorf's wrist and her let go of her in surprise. She dashed to Link and hid behind him. "Take that!"

"Take that?" Link looked over at Zelda.

"I was going to add some offensive language, but he's not a girl." Zelda said sheepishly. Link only laughed.

"Enough! Don't be a coward and hide behind the one with courage, you little bitch!"

Link stepped in front of Zelda with his sword raised. Ganondorf changed back into his true form, realizing that his disguise was useless. Link glared at Ganondorf and snarled. "You do not call her a bitch." He growled slowly. "You will die." Link rushed forward and swung his sword at Ganondorf. Ganondorf's knife had changed into a menacing sword. He raised his sword and blocked Link's attack. The two struggled and Zelda felt helpless.

_I'm just standing here. Not able to do anything. And Link is there risking his life for me._ Zelda looked around for her bow frantically. It was on Ganondorf's side. Zelda groaned and ran to it. Ganondorf to the opportunity to trip her. "Ahh!" Zelda hit the ground.

Ganondorf pushed Link away and swung at Zelda, who was laying on the ground. Zelda gasped when she saw the sword and rolled out of it's path. She kicked Ganondorf as best as she could from the ground, but she must have kicked hard enough because he kicked chest in reply. Zelda felt some of her ribs crack. She tried to stand, but cried out in pain when she did. Ganondorf stepped towards her and swung his sword again, but Link stepped in front of her and blocked the attack. "Go!" He grunted to her. "Get the bow!"

Zelda nodded and stood up, ignoring the pain. She ran as best as she could to the bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver. She pulled the string back and let it fly. Unfortunately for Link, he stepped forward and got in the path of the arrow. It hit him in his side. "Link! You weren't supposed to move!" Zelda shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Just shoot the damn bow at him!" Link shouted. He ignored the pain that the arrow that decided to lodge it's self into Link side caused.

Zelda drew another arrow and pulled back the string, the dropped the arrow from the string.

"Zelda! What are you doing!"

"Link! Just shut up and save your strength!" Zelda shouted back. She blew on the arrow head and it began to glow faintly. _Please work._ She silently prayed. She pulled back the bow string and let the arrow fly.

This time the arrow landed in Ganondorf's neck. He took a step back in surprise and Link used the opportunity to swing at his head. Ganondorf's head came off easily. Zelda looked away. "Don't look." Link instructed as he stepped towards her.

"Link!" Zelda wrapped her arms around him, then pulled away to glare at him. "How the hell did you not know that it was me!"

"Zelda! Link!" A blue light and a white light flew towards them. The two fairies grew to their full sizes.

"Navi!" Link ran to embrace his fallen friend.

"Winter!" Zelda ran to embrace the girl who had been her best friend for sixteen long years. "Ow! Pain!" Zelda cried when Winter squeezed her.

""Ow pain!" I come back from the twilight and all you can say is "Ow pain!"" Winter ranted. "You aren't Joe Adams! You can't say that!"

"You're still the same as ever." Navi laughed. She turned to Link again and hugged him. "Link I've missed you!"

"Navi! Welcome back from the twilight." Link joked.

"How many things did you damn to there while I was dead?" Navi glared.

"Uhm… Well." Link scratched the back of his head.

"To many to count." Zelda answered.

Navi sighed and flew over to hug Zelda. "Welcome back princess. Winter informed me of all that happened while I was dead after she died."

"Navi, welcome back!" Zelda pulled away and glanced over at Link. Navi pulled her into another embrace, causing Zelda to cry out in pain.

"Go to him." Navi whispered into her ear before pulling back.

Zelda smiled and turned to Link. She then ran and tacked him, both of them crying out in pain as they hit each other, then again as they hit the ground. "Jeeze Zelda! You're gona be the death of me!" He smiled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Zelda glanced over at Link and smiled. It was the last day of their junior year, and some how, Link, Winter, and Navi had all managed to end up in homeroom with her.<p>

Everything had changed again. Her brother Luke was back to being the kind older brother she loved. Hayden was, well Hayden was a little brother still. Zelda knew that she was adopted, and didn't care about the crap story about a car crash they fed her. Link and Winter were neighbors with Zelda and Navi lived next to Zelda.

Navi was now the top student in their class. Everyone loved her because she was so perfect. Almost every guy had asked her out, but every time she said "I'm not interested in guys. Sorry." And she would walk over to kiss Winter on her cheek.

Winter wore black again, in order to contrast against her white hair. She was back to being an average student. She worked hard to be not quite perfect. "I'm not Navi, so why should I try to be?" She would say when the two were compared.

Link was never far from Zelda. He always wore a green jacket, which Zelda often stole from him because the school was freezing cold. He had join the band, and made his way up to being the first chair flute. "Playing flute is nothing compared the ocarina!" He'd joke.

Impa came back as well. She was back to being Link's guardian, but also took Navi in. "Just behave yourselves." She'd sigh whenever the four friends went out.

Zelda was back to being the average student she had been for sixteen years. She had finally joined a sports team, archery. And she had forced Winter into trying out for the spring musical, Les Miz. "Come on Win! We already know the songs!" Winter was Cossett, and Zelda was Eponine.

"So, does anyone wish to make a speech?" Kondo smiled from his desk and looked over at the four friends.

"I will!" A clumsy guy with glasses stood up, his name was Joe Adams. "I just so happen to have an excellent speech to end the school year." Homeroom was at the end of the day today. "It is a speech that will blow your minds…" He took a dramatic breath before continuing. "Ow pain!" And he sat down with a goofy smile on his face. The entire class laughed.

"Alright, quiet down." Kondo laughed. "Anyone else?" Zelda nervously raised her hand. "Zelda?"

"Could I play a song?" She shrunk back, wishing that she didn't stand up.

Kondo smiled, knowing the song. "Play it."

Zelda took the blue ocarina out of her bag and raised it to her lips. She played a sweet song that danced through the air. It made her a little sleepy as she played, but she continued anyways. "The music filled the room, and even though she didn't know it, students from the neighboring class rooms pressed their ears against the wall to hear. Zelda finished the song and took a deep breath as she sat down.

"What was that song?" Kondo asked, knowing.

"My lullaby." She blushed. Link put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her as the bell rang.

"Goodbye juniors of 2011, hello class of 2012!" Kondo said as the class cheered, happy to be freed from school.

Link, Zelda, Winter, and Navi walked out of the school together, arm in arm. They walked home, as they had every day since the beginning of April when it was finally warm enough for them to do so. "That was definitely the craziest year." Winter laughed.

Zelda broke the four person chain and turned to Link, smiling. Link leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you Zelda." He said when he pulled away.

"I love you Link." She blushed before tuning back to Winter.

"Do we need to leave you two alone?" Winter pointed between her and Navi. "'Cause we totally can!" She laughed.

Zelda rolled her eyes and played with her silvery blue scarf. "So do you suppose next year will be as crazy?" She asked. "You know, with the whole, going to a whole new world. And Winter, don't you dare start singing." Zelda added when she saw her mouth open.

"What happened this year is between two worlds," Navi said. "I have little doubt that the second world will need us again."

"Come on princess." Link pulled her to the park. "Let's go to the woods."

"Into the woods to find the path!" Winter sang.

"You never know what awaits you." Link smiled as he kissed her again.

"The flow of time is always cruel." Navi began.

"It's speed seems different for each person." Winter continued.

"But none can change it." Link looked into Zelda's blue eyes.

"A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days." Zelda finished, looking into Links green eyes. Zelda took out the ocarina and handed it to Link. "Play the Minuet of Forest." Zelda smiled.

"Yes princess." Link took the ocarina and played the song she had asked. A green light enveloped the four friends and they were whisked away to the lost woods in Hyrule.

_End of my first fan fiction! AHHH! It's over! Oh well, I have more in store. Not for this story, but I have lotsa idears for Zelda, Sailor Moon, FMA, and maybe Harry Potter._

_Joe Adams, if you are reading this please tell me because you made it into my story!_

_I don't want people arguing with me over Link's eye color! He has the Triforce of Courage, I'm making him have green eyes! Zelda has Wisdom, she has blue. Ganondorf has Power… he has red eyes. That's just the way I prefer!_

_I've got two more LoZ stories typed and ready to be published, one about Marching Band, which was totally epic until I got writer's block at chapter two… And my version of Ocarina of Time, but just a warning, the fourth wall doesn't exist. Navi keeps bugging me in it._

_Wow, including this little ending part, this was a 70 page story at size 16 font._

_Until I write again…_

-Sailor Zelda the Light Alchemist


	13. Chapter 13

As I write this I am crying. All of my stories got erased off of my computer. My original stories, Between Two Worlds, My One-Shots and the stories I'm working on are all gone. Please do not tell me to update, I don't think I will for a while. I had written so much for my Cake Fairies story and my Marching Band story and now they're gone, I didn't even get a chance to post them. So please be patent and I don't even know if I want to continue writing them I don't see the point if my sisters are just going to fuck up the one computer we have every day, erasing those stories every day. I don't even know if I want to write again for a while, at least not until the end of marching season. (October) If I get even one "Update" I will erase the story that the loser posted it on. I'm so sorry, I was gonna update both of my stories to day and now everything's just fucked up. Sorry.


End file.
